


Small, Harmless Things

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: Problems With No Good Answers [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry's chickens are back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: A late start to the morning and some shenanigans after accidentally startling Cooper.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Series: Problems With No Good Answers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590280
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Small, Harmless Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine this taking place in the summer after the end of [Like Acting, But Sadder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502858).
> 
> This fic was written for Mat on Tumblr because he draws me excellent fanart, including of Harry, Cooper, and chickens :)

It’s the sun that finally wakes him up.

Harry’s not usually a late sleeper, so getting up at almost eight is weird for him. Actually he rolls over to look at his alarm clocks and panics because he needs to feed his chickens and his dog. Dammit, how did this happen?!

Harry starts to get up but his leg tangles in the sheet and he falls over the side of the bed and does a face-plant on the floor… always a great start to the day. Rubbing his forehead and tugging his foot free, he stands up and grabs his work pants from yesterday because that’s the most convenient and goes outside barefoot still doing the button.

Gunner is already eating out of his bowl.

Oh. Right. Dale feeds the dog sometimes. And Dale was also not in bed thirty seconds ago when Harry woke up. So the question remains, is Dale also brave enough to feed the chickens all by himself?

Harry picks his way across the rocky-grassy-dirt area there his shed, his driveway, and his back yard all meet. He should’ve put on his boots… oh well. The battered wire fence contains five hens and one Dale, who isn’t at all nervous about keeping his bare hand covering the open can of live crickets or about holding a live cricket between the fingers of his other bare hand, but is squeamishly reaching slightly towards a hen so that she can eat the cricket he’s holding. Bless her, she does stand still and wait for him - if she’d moved, Dale probably would’ve gotten spooked and ran, but she’s patient. She neatly plucks the bug from his fingertips and then clucks for more.

“Lookin’ good, Coop!” Harry calls through a huge grin that he can’t help.

Dale jumps about a mile and accidentally sends the can of crickets flying. This gets the hens to riot, clucking and squawking like crazy as they run all over the place trying to catch and eat the bugs. Dale stumbles and falls twice while bolting for the gate and throws it shut once he’s through, breathing hard and now with dirt all over the knees of his pants.

“Harry, you startled me,” Dale informs him in a voice that’s clearly a lot calmer than he actually feels right now.

Harry laughs. “Yeah, I guess so. Good morning, by the way.”

“Good morning, Harry. I have fed them and collected the eggs, there should also be approximately one quarter of a pot of coffee left for you in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Harry walks up to him and kisses his cheek, drawing a smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, I was already frightened,” Dale says matter-of-factly. “As it happens, you were the proverbial straw breaking the camel’s back, assuming of course that I was at one point a camel and not a human being.”

Harry snorts. “Okay, Coop. Did you eat?”

“No, I had intended to go back to bed.”

“After drinking coffee?”

“I was going to wait until you also woke up and then cuddle you.”

“Oh, I see. We can still do that if you want.”

“I’d like that very much.”

They head back inside and Dale washes his hands before climbing back into the bedding with Harry. One of those nice clean hands reaches up and plays with his curls for a minute - for some reason that Harry still hasn’t figured out yet, Dale really likes his hair. It’s getting even longer and fluffier than normal, and he wants to get it cut because it’s too hot out for his hair to stay this length, but he keeps putting it off because he knows Dale enjoys it.

Eventually Dale tucks his head under Harry’s chin. “Please don’t think less of me for still being frightened by your chickens, Harry.”

“I don’t,” he promises. “You were doing great until I said something.”

“I had a nightmare involving a chicken last night and felt bad for it, so I was attempting to do something nice for them.”

“Dale, I don’t think they care what you dream about.” Harry has to wonder how the hell anyone can have bad dreams about something so harmless, but if Dale doesn’t want him to know, he won’t ask. “Maybe next time try blueberries, those won’t try to escape from you.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [this great fanart](https://aaronthe8thdemon.tumblr.com/post/620984407878172672/fanart-drawn-for-me-by-chacha-tortuga-a-little) done by the guy I wrote the fic for, especially if you like chickens and also Harry looking cute! ^_^
> 
> All my Twin Peaks fics can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=127943&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Aaron_The_8th_Demon).
> 
> Comments welcomed and encouraged as always! :)


End file.
